It is a primary concern of parents to keep their children safe. Parents spend a great deal of their time and attention making certain that their children do not encounter dangerous situations. Especially when parenting young children, simply watching them can be a full time job.
Toddlers are especially prone to hazards. They enjoy their mobility and spend much of their time exploring their environment. Unfortunately, they do not yet know how to identify and avoid hazards that might injure or even kill them.
Backyard swimming pools are among the most deadly of hazards for small children. Each year, thousands of children die from accidental drowning in their own back yard. Most commonly, these deaths occur when the child wandered unattended into the backyard and ventured too close to the pool. Most unfortunate, is that there was usually time to stop the tragedy. Surveillance video often shows the child spending seconds or even minutes in the done of danger before they fall in. And even once they fall in, there is often several minutes where they could be saved. The problem is that most often the parent doesn't know the child is in danger until it is too late. They believe the child is still in the house, perhaps even that the child is sleeping in their bed, all while tragedy is in the making.
Other systems have been proposed and developed that seek to warn a parent when a child is missing, or when the child has fallen into a swimming pool. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.